


Forgotten Time

by buslimpan



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buslimpan/pseuds/buslimpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time just flies by. Sometimes it feels like you go to sleep one day and wake up a month later, without even knowing where the time went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Time

The cold raindrops were hitting his face and his eyes, but he didn’t change his position. His neck was bent back as he stared blankly up into the dark and cloudy sky, only blinking when a drop hit his eyes. The air still held some warmth from the earlier heat but it was a lot more moisture in it than before thanks to the rain. He could smell the drops and he could hear them hitting everything around him. The house, the car, the leaves, the trees, the ground. Everything. He could also hear the distinct sound of cars driving by. Maybe a chirper of complaint from a bird that was unable to take cover from the drops. If he just opened his mouth, he would be able to taste them too.

“Sean?” A careful voice said, making him look away from the clouds and towards the door leading inside. There stood Signe, his supposed wife, with an umbrella over her head. She looked worried as she pulled a blanket closer to her body. He stared at her with empty eyes for a little while before he turned his eyes back up to the sky. He relished in the feeling of having his hair and clothes plastered to his body. He felt calm with every drop hitting his body, he didn’t mind the coldness they brought with them. That just made him aware of the here and now.

He didn’t change position as an umbrella blocked his sight, protecting him from the rain.

“Honey, come inside. You will catch a cold.” Signe said carefully as she put a gentle hand on his arm. This brought his eyes down from the underside of the umbrella to her face. The worry was still clearly there. But he couldn’t find the energy to care. He couldn’t find the energy to do anything but to stare into the sky.

Signe silently guided him inside, out of the rain.

 

He was staring up in the sky again. It was sunny this time. Still some clouds here and there, but mostly sunny. The grass underneath him tickled his neck as he layed sprawled on the ground. He was motionless as the clouds lazily floated by and the sun warming his skin. He would probably get burned if he stayed much longer in the sun, but he found himself not caring. Maybe it would help him appreciate the time here if it gave him a reminder.

He heard some voices from inside the house but he chose to ignore them as he preferred to listen to the birds and the sound of cars far away. The smell of rain had disappeared a few days ago and the air was a bit more dry than on the previous day. It wasn’t a bad smell, it was just right for a day like this.

He blinked lazily, his body feeling heavy where he was laying on the ground. He wanted to fall asleep, but he was too afraid to do so.

“Sean? You have a guest.” Signe’s voice said and he turned his head a little so he could see towards the door. She was standing there in a bright beautiful dress, giving him the illusion that she was happy. But her worried face broke the illusion. He turned his gaze to the man behind her. It was someone he almost recognized. He frowned a little, the other man was supposed to have red hair. Just like he himself was supposed to have green.

The other man smiled at him, not that enthusiastic smile he usually wore when the two met. The man said something to Signe and she nodded before she walked back inside, closing the door after her. After a moment of stillness, the man moved towards him as he himself sat up.

“Missing Ireland, Jack?” The man said with a grin when he finally reached him. The man reached out with a hand to help him up and he stared at it for a moment before he accepted it and was pulled up on his feet.

“Jesus, your whole face is red! Come on, let’s sit in the shadow so you won’t turn into a lobster.” The man said and he simply nodded before they moved to a table in the shadows. They sat there in silence for a while, he studying the man’s face while the man was looking out over the backyard. The man was older than he remembered, some gray strands making themselves known in the black hair.

“Ya look old, Mark.” He said in a soft voice, his eyes finally showing some type of emotion. Mark looked over to him and gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course I do, that’s kind of follows with the whole aging thing.” Mark said with a laughter. He himself couldn’t find it in him to laugh along with his supposed best friend. Were they still that, or had they drifted apart? He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything.

Mark catches the look of uncertainty he has and smiles reassuringly.

“You seem troubled. Come on, buddy, you can tell me anything! I promise I won’t laugh!” Mark said but they just fall into silence. Mark’s smile fell a little but he didn’t make a move to break the silence.

“Has it really been twenty years?” He finally said, Mark looking at him with surprise.

“What do you mean?” Mark said, the badly hidden confusion attached to his face.

“Am I really 46?”

“Well, yes you are. What else would you be?”

“I don’t remember it.”

“Remember what?”

“The past twenty years. I don’t remember any of it.” He said and Mark frowned a little.

“That’s strange. How could you just forget twenty years of your life?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t remember it. I don’t remember proposing to Signe. I don’t remember marrying her. I don’t remember quitting youtube. I don’t remember getting into the business stuff. Mark, I can’t remember anything of that.”

“What’s the last thing you remember then?”

“Ya, me and Wade on Pax East. We were splitting up in order to catch our respective plane back home. I fell asleep on my plane. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed that I’ve never slept in before. In a room I didn’t recognize. In a house I was unfamiliar to. A house I shared with my girlfriend that suddenly had turned into my wife.” He said, his voice barely over a whisper. Worry was slowly edging its way up on Mark’s face.

“We were on a lot of Pax East. Which one?”

“2016. It was on April 24th. Ya had a panel with me and Wade on the 23rd, we played a game called Funemployed. Bob was unable to come because he had exams.”

“Holy shit. That’s a long time ago.”

“Apparently. And I don’t remember anything between then and now.” He said and looked away from Mark. He stared blankly at a tree.

“I’m afraid, Mark. I’m afraid to fall asleep and then wake up to find I’m ninety years old. I don’t want that.” He said with a whisper. He didn’t look away from the tree when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Time passes, Jack. It always does. We just have to take care of what we have. It feels like it just rushes past us, not letting us pause it for even one moment. We have to appreciate the small moments we have with family and friends.” Mark said, chuckling a little at his own words.

“You know, that’s something you told me ten years ago. I was under a lot of pressure and I was about to crack when you stepped in and forced me to slow down. You taught me that time will always hurry past you and that you don’t need to try to keep up with it. It’s a constant, a fixed point in our world. We can’t change it, no matter how much we want to. So we better enjoy the time we have and not hurry in a try to keep up with something that we will never reach.” Mark said, smiling fondly at the memory. He looked away from the tree to look at Mark.

“Tell me.” He said and Mark blinked in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Tell me about my life. About the twenty years I’m missing.” He said and Mark complied.

They sat out there until midnight.

 

Mark had left. Mark had to work the day after, so he had left him alone in the garden. He had ended up standing in the middle of it, staring up at the star filled sky.

He didn’t move when he heard the door open up and closing a moment later. He didn’t move when he felt a blanket being put around his shoulders.

“Will you come to bed when you are done?” Signe asked in a soft voice, finally making him look away from the glowing diamonds in the sky. He looked at her face, it being filled with sadness and worry. His heart clenched at the sight and it felt like it broke even more when she looked down into the ground, not meeting his eyes.

“I’ll leave you alone then.” She said and turned around. Before Signe could move towards the door, he pulled her into his arms and held the blanket around both of them. He nuzzled his face into her hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of her scent.

“I’m sorry for worrying ya, Signe. I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his grip tightening by a fraction. Signe leaned into his hold.

“It’s okay, honey. You had it pretty stressful the past months.” She whispered and his heart swelled with love.

“I’m so happy that I married ya. I love ya so much.” He said as he let go of her just enough to let her turn around to face him. He looked into her eyes and he smiled. He was so happy that he had married this woman and not someone he didn’t know before twenty years ago.

“I love ya so, so, so much.” He mumbled as they put their foreheads together. Signe smiled at him.

“And I love you just as much.” She said as she caressed his cheek.

It was okay that he had forgotten the past twenty years. The memories would come eventually. His friends and family would remind him. For the moment, he was just happy that he was able to enjoy this. He was happy to live in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down and it always feels like time is rushing by for me. I mean, it's already at the end of April. Where did the time go? What did I do? I'm not sure.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
